A hybrid vehicle on which an electric motor for running is mounted in addition to an engine, and an electric vehicle equipped with a cruising distance extension function (range extender) are known. In these vehicles, when the vehicular speed is low, for example, the engine is stopped, and only the electric motor is used as a drive source. As described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-262401 (PTD 1), there is a case in which, when the remaining capacity of a power storage device, such as a battery, decreases to a threshold value even if the vehicular speed is low, the engine is forcedly started for driving a power generator and a battery is charged.